1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a circuit board support.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, servers, Internet appliances, and the like, frequently encounter physical and mechanical conditions under which a circuit board therein may flex, resulting in damage to the device. This potential for damage is of great concern when, for example, the electronic device is shipped, moved, or undergoes other transportation methods. Furthermore, such movement can cause shock and vibration to components included and attached to the circuit board, resulting in broken contacts, chips, and the like.
Moreover, heat generated by processors of the devices is an additional concern, against which heat sinks are often effective. Commensurate with increases in heat, however, comes a requirement for increasing size and weight of the heat sink. Likelihood of damage to the circuit board increases correspondingly when the heat sink is attached directly thereto, since jarring of the electronic device combined with the bulk of the heat sink can seriously over-flex the circuit board.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circuit board support to alleviate the described limitations.